


Sauna Season

by Grain_Crain, kiki_92, lecielazure



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Collaboration, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Group Sex, M/M, Same-Sex Marriage, Sauna, Smut, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, the third chap is just pure filth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-06-28 18:09:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecielazure/pseuds/lecielazure
Summary: After working together as teammates for a while, Finka began to have a feeling and would like to get even closer to Lion. Therefore, she guided him to get along with her Russian comrades first, and they surprisingly build an odd friendship.In the meanwhile, the engaged couple -- Kapkan and Glaz were planning a small wedding in the town, and the whole team fell in a merry mood. Before the wedding, the Russians (along with Lion) decided to relax their spirit to go to the sauna after the workout. Then things started to go crazy...(written bylecielazure)





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue ([lecielazure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lecielazure/pseuds/lecielazure))

 

Since Finka reunited with Kapkan in Team Rainbow, she felt there was something different about her previous mentor. On the surface, he was still the hunter she knew, resourceful, cunning and harsh when necessary, but Finka could see the affectionate shining inside his eyes especially when he was with the sniper called Glaz. Whenever Kapkan was getting along with Glaz, he looked more relaxed, and his mood got happier and more playful. They appeared like a pair of old comrades in others’ eyes in actions, training and working out. Nevertheless, Finka knew there was more going on with these two from the start. Finally, she managed to ask Tachanka, another person she was familiar with in the team, while he helplessly gave the information of the couple’s engagement. Finka chuckled happily as it was just exactly what she predicted.

Although Finka used to have an affection for Kapkan, she didn’t raise her courage to ask at that time. Therefore, she didn’t feel jealous at all, but just glad that the hunter found his happiness. And Kapkan and other Russians were not the only men she could get along in the Team Rainbow.

Olivier, called “Lion” in the team, might be the least favourited person since his joining. He was notorious for his thunderous voice and arrogance. Doc disagreed and disliked him by their terrible experience in the Ebola epidemic. Thatcher also hated his character, and it almost put the relationship between the SAS and GIGN teammates, even the whole team, in chaos. Finka felt sorry about that because she was the one who recommended Lion for the team, but she still believed she made the right choice. Recollecting her first look at Lion’s jacket, she knew this man deserved this chance. Perhaps it was another feeling of like.

A day after another argument with Doc, Lion accidentally noticed Finka’s medical profile on his desk. This night, Lion found Finka in the lab and requested a private talk.

“Lera, I know what’s going on with you. I’m sorry.”

“Pardon?” Finka stopped her movement from tidying her laboratory equipment.

“I saw your medical record from Doc. I know it’s not proper, but……” Lion scratched his head, “Listen, it’s you who nominated me for the team, and I’m so grateful for this. Therefore, I wish to help you when you need it.”

“Oh,” Finka exclaimed in confusion at first, but she quickly formed a smile, “Look at this.” She guided Lion to a large board on the wall pinned many letters and photos on it. “They’re all from the people I’ve helped.”

“Impressive.”

“I have a mind I probably can’t live long and well like others due to the neuropathy, so I’ve determined to help as many as I can in my lifetime. It might be a reason why I’m susceptible at people in difficulty in their life and in need of help.”

“So, is it the reason you chose me?”

“It’s one of the reasons. Of course, your high capability is still the main one. As another CBRN specialist, I know you’re the one work perfectly with me.” Finka explained, “But yes, just from your face in the picture, I see the hardness you might suffer. I just can’t…..leave you alone.”

“But you know I’m a problematic person. I can barely get along with anyone.” Lion lowered his head regretfully. “Do you really think I’m a right choice to you?”

“What do you think, Olivier?”

“If you ask me…… Yeah. I wish I can be like you. Help many people in suffering over this world. But sadly, I keep failing. Maybe it’s a punishment from God. For every mistake I made.”

“I know you’re still trying to do the right things, and you should keep trying.” Finka patted the Frenchman’s shoulder, “You might just need to put more confidence in yourself. Not in God, but you. Don’t let the failure in the past beat you down.” She put another hand on Lion on another side, “It’s what I convince myself to keep me staying motivated. I hope it also works to you.”

Lion was wordless listening to his Belarusian teammate’s kind words. He felt nervous about where his hands should go to before he decided to cuddle the strong lady in his arms.

“Olivier, the neuropathy…… I’m still finding a cure before it gets me down. And I assume the chance is small nevertheless, I know I must keep trying until my last breath. It’s what I can do for myself and this world.” Finka whispered, “Except Doc, no one in the team knows it. I trust you’ll keep this for me.”

“……Even Kapkan and Tachanka don’t know it?” Lion whimpered.

“No.” Finka replied in faintly quivering voice, “I’m sort of afraid to tell it to others. Doc is informed as he’s the one manages our medical profiles and helps us to keep on track of health and wellness. He especially takes care of me so I can keep my best performance in actions so far.”

“I know Kateb is always a helpful person.” Despite at odds with Doc, Lion didn’t feel wrong about Finka getting along well with the medic.

“Olivier, besides helping me to keep this secret, can you make another promise for me?” Docking her head on Lion’s broad chest, Finka asked in a soft voice.

“What it is?”

“Whenever we feel sad, hurt or hard hereafter, let’s speak it to each other rather than keep it in our minds.” Finka raised her head with glittering green eyes, “Will you do that?”

“I will.” Lion released the Belarusian with nodding his head and a short but confirmed answer.

“Then we made the promise. Thank you, Olivier.” A broad smile burst on Finka’s face, with the reassuring thought –  _ yes, she made the right choice. _

* * *

 

  
I. Part One ([kiki_92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92))

 

Some mornings began better than others, and this one was off to a bad start. It was uncommon that she woke up in pain, at least for now, but it happened sometimes. Finka lived under the constant fear of reaching a moment when the pain would be relentless and leave her permanently broken. So she viewed any little unexplained cramp and soreness as a herald of what awaited her in the future. She would know, after all the extensive research she’d done on the topic.

She took her medication and did some light stretching to combat the cramps weighing down her muscles, as Doc had instructed. The long, hot shower afterwards also worked wonders to relax her body. Still, Finka was not in the best of moods when she went to the mess hall for breakfast. She sat down to eat with the rest of the Spetsnaz team, in companionable silence as they all drank their coffee and waited for it to work its magic. Some of them, like Fuze, were incapable of carrying on a conversation before having a full dose of caffeine.

“Saw you yesterday with Lion at the lab,” Kapkan commented with thinly veiled curiosity. “You two seem awfully close.”

“Yes, we are. So?”  Finka chose to answer with devastating bluntness. The rest of the team looked at them like one follows a tennis match.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Kapkan frowned over his cup of coffee.

“Perhaps for the same reason you never told me you’re engaged to Glaz and I had to learn that from Chanka.” The sniper choked on his scrambled eggs and toast, and Kapkan looked away embarrassed.

Glaz cleared his throat. “Yes, about that-“

“We finally decided on a date,” Kapkan finished for him.

Finka grinned happy at the news, while Tachanka was his usual effusive self and yelled  _ “Finally! It was taking you forever to decide,” _ and Fuze made a vague noise and kept drinking his coffee.

“We will announce it later to everyone,” Glaz explained. He nearly glowed with happiness as he looked at the hunter, who returned his sappy smile. What a sickeningly sweet display. It made Finka sigh wistfully.

“Good, I expect to be invited to the wedding.” With those words Tachanka shifted his attention from the engaged couple to Finka. “I need to have some words with Lion.”

Kapkan jumped at the chance to agree with the older man. “Yes, we need to know if he is good for you.”

If she didn’t know better, Finka would presume them jealous. In truth she knew they were just overprotective idiots, because she was the youngest member of the Spetsnaz team. Although this served as the perfect excuse for something she had wanted to propose.

“Actually, I wanted to bring him to one of our training sessions.” She was of the opinion they all could get along fine with Olivier and his usual brand of snark, and it would be good for Lion to find new friends.

“Perfect! Tomorrow we have the gym booked for a sparring session,” Tachanka said. “He can show us what kind of man he is.”

Finka agreed and finally she could enjoy her breakfast in relative peace and quiet. Now she just had to break the news to Lion.

 

She spent the whole day looking for a moment to speak with him, but he was busy all morning doing training exercises with the rest of the GIGN. Then it was Finka who was busy, going over the results of her latest tests with Doc. It wasn’t as bad as she feared, although Doc was worried when she told him she’d been suffering muscle cramps and soreness since she woke up. But then again, when wasn’t Doc worried? The man was like a mother hen, always fretting about someone.

It wasn’t until the late evening that she had a moment to talk with Lion. She found him on the lab, tending his experiments and also checking on Finka’s samples to make sure the cultures were progressing as they should. She liked watching him work, he looked so calm and collected, everything under his control. Perhaps that was why he fled to the lab after having an argument with Doc, or Thatcher, or anyone else. Here he was in peace, focused on his objective as he did on the field.

Lion noticed her sitting on one of the stools, doing no work at all, and he looked at her with concern. “Everything alright, Lera?”

“Yes, I was just lost in thought.” She then remembered the promise they made to each other and decided to amend that. “Actually, I ache all over. But that’s not what I wanted to talk about.” Lion put the cultures back into the incubator, left the pipette on the sink for cleaning it later and then sat in front of Finka, giving her all his attention. “My team is eager to get to know you, and I thought you could join us tomorrow for training, yes?” 

“They want to  _ know  _ me?” It broke her heart a little how doubtful he sounded.

“Of course, we’re like a family and they know you’re important to me.”

His smile made him look sweeter, less severe than he usually looked. “Oh. Sure, I’d love to properly meet your friends.”

“Great! They probably won’t rough you up much.”

He laughed and returned to work, and for all their sakes Finka hoped it would remain a jest. Otherwise she was going to mop the training mat with all of them.

* * *

 

II. Part Two ([Grain_Crain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grain_Crain/pseuds/Grain_Crain))

 

The promised day came. Finka wanted to train along with Lion, but the men of Spetsnaz insisted her to sit down and relax while they ‘get to know’ the French more. They promised to be as friendly and welcoming as possible, and yet here they were, dropping down to give themselves a fast twenty without waiting for Lion.

“What are you, animals in a territorial fight? You guys are big enough already.” Finka sighed as she joined the group push-ups.

“Warm-ups, Lera. It’s important.” Glaz explained, but Finka didn’t buy into it one bit. When the push-ups passed the count of thirty, she wondered if it was a good idea to invite Lion in the first place.

“He’s coming!” Someone shouted out, and the men stopped the exercise together. Finka thought it couldn’t get any weirder when the men suddenly scurried to find towels to dry themselves off and drink water as if they wanted to appear that they magically gained buffed up muscles without even doing anything. When Lion walked in, none of them looked at his direction until Finka stood up to greet him.

“Welcome.” Tachanka was the first to approach and reach out his hand for a handshake. Finka saw the exchange and melted a little at the sight of the charming smile on Lion. Tachanka gave Lion a curt nod and patted on the younger man’s shoulder.

“Heard that you and our comrade have been talking to each other.” His voice deep and husky; It was apparent that Tachanka was trying to feign casual tone while his body language asserted dominance. He was standing tall and straight next to the racks of barbells with plates, and motioned at Lion to sit on the bench for a press.

“Why, yes we do. Has she been telling good stuff about me?” Lion obliged and laid flat on his back, ready to take whatever challenge that Tachanka had for him.

“I prefer to observe for myself.” Tachanka smirked gave a bar for Lion to warm up with. Then he offered to slot in plates of 25kg on each side, which Lion lifted without a struggle.

“Too light.” Lion smiled again and Finka wished that he hadn’t done that. She saw Tachanka wiggling his eyebrows and preparing to add a pair of 15kg. Lion accepted the combined weight and heaved. 

“What is your intention with her?” When his breath begun to get a little heavy, Tachanka asked Lion without beating around the bush.

“To be,” Lion paused and Finka bit her lips in an uneasy anticipation, “the person that she can rely on.”

“Rely? You talk like as if she is fragile.” Tachanka added another pair of 10kg.

“She is one of the most brilliant and resilient people I have ever met.” Lion gasped for breath as he strained himself to complete the laps.

“But even the strongest steel breaks under pressure. We promised to be each others’ confidant and  _ I _ am willing to be her first.” Lion sounded like he is proud of his words and although it touched Finka, she was worried about Tachanka reaction. Regardless of how genuine Lion was, his overconfidence often people around him up the wrong way. 

“Is that so?” Tachanka remained unnaturally indifferent. He continued to spot for Lion until the final reps of fifteen. The elder remained silent as he neatly put away the plates and bars, and just as Lion was about to take a break, Kapkan tossed him a rubber dagger.

“No time to rest. Square up.” Without a warning, Kapkan fixed his posture for a spar and lept toward Lion for a stab. Finka stood up to stop such unfairness but Fuze blocked her way. She pushed, called her comrade ‘a stupid hunk of flesh’ and watched Lion already being cornered, unable to block Kapkan’s blow due to understandably slow arms.

“So unfriendly of you.” Lion puffed in annoyance and stepped back to circle around Kapkan in attempt to find an opening.

“I am being friendly. If not, I wouldn’t have bothered to dance with you like this.” Kapkan scoffed. His steps were light, wide and fluid; he was fully intending to treat Lion as his toy rather than a prey. There seemed to be a huge gap between their hand-to-hand combat experiences and Finka didn’t like Kapkan’s intention of being overly intimidating. Over the course of the sparring rounds, Lion started to move less and held his position. He intently observed the movement pattern of his opponent but continued to dodge as best as he could.

“Why are you so aggressive?” Lion managed to find composure in his tone.

“Just doing my job. Can’t have an outsider messing with our comrade.” Kapkan replied and swung his dagger dangerously close to Lion’s forehead.

“Speak for yourself. I know who messed up during their practice session and made  _ someone  _ nearly lose her vision.” The taunt did more than Finka thought it would to Kapkan. Everybody in the room saw the confident hunter falter a little, almost trip on his own footwork and flick a glance at the obvious gash on Finka’s face. Lion caught an opening, used this chance to charge at his opponent and threw his body in for a tackle. Within a second, Lion was already kneeling above Kapkan. The match was over when he places the blunt rubber blade under Kapkan’s chin.

“EDD mounted. Not.” Lion threw another corny line to lighten up the mood. This wasn’t a fair victory though; Lion was well aware that Kapkan had gone easy on him due to many small touches he felt on his vital areas during their spar. He could practically feel the intense glare from Kapkan and Finka was so sure that there would be a fisticuff happening anytime soon.

“Playing dirty.” Kapkan said, surprisingly docile which contrasted against his constant bitch face.

“Not too bad. Maybe you aren’t a goody two shoes after all.” He motioned Lion to move away and nodded approvingly. 

“Of course he isn’t going to be nice with you. You cheated first, after all. Come, Flament. That’s enough of friendly competition for all of us.” Glaz nudged Kapkan and chuckled when his boyfriend playfully pushed him back. Finka felt relieved that Glaz decided to purify the cringey atmosphere of toxic masculinity, and they eventually moved over to the local bar to unwind the tension and share some quality banter. Lion hadn’t given up on his sassy attitude but it matched well with the Spetsnaz’s sense of blunt and sarcastic humour. She briefly thanked Fuze for holding her down back then, and Fuze shrugged in response. Watching her favourite crowd cozy in a dim-lit bar filled Finka’s heart with newfound hope, and it would probably be one of most cherishable memories in her life. That night was a success and she was glad that she made the right choice to receive the biggest reward in her life yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting warmer ;)

III. Part Three (lecielazure)

Since the workout session, Lion got even closer to Finka and other Russians. A shred of evidence was the times he accompanied the Russians to the gym and shooting range gradually exceed his GIGN teammates. He even began to learn to speak their languages so that he could catch their casual dialogues. In a short time, everyone noticed Lion’s change and his relationship with Finka, was surprised yet glad at that the blunt Frenchman who used to be a headache got together in harmony with these Spetsnaz.

In the meantime, Glaz announced his relationship with Kapkan and the date of their wedding in the small church in the city. He invited all their teammates in Rainbow to attend, and they were delighted at the good news. Most operators were open-minded, believed that what mattered was love and trust, not gender. Dokkaebi even launched a mischievous topic secretly with several lassies about which one would fit wedding dress better.

Just a few days before the date, the Spetsnaz booked the gym for sparring session again. Lion went to it with Finka without any hesitation, and other Russian guys took him kindly.

“You’re going to marry and still hang out in the gym. How nice.” On their way to the gym, Lion commented playfully.

“Come on; we’ve already finished the preparation.” Kapkan retorted, “And exercise is good for relaxing our moods, as well as making us more charming.”

“Charming? Are you guys going to a wedding or bodybuilding contest?” Lion chuckled. “Anyway, you’re going to fit into your suits. Nobody will notice your muscle line, no matter how hard you work out in these days.”

“Suits? I don’t have them. Dress uniform is the finest thing I’ve got.” Kapkan scratched his head, replied neutrally.

“Well, Olivier, about our outfit for the wedding……” Glaz patted Kapkan’s shoulder from his back, answered for him with a broad smile, “We’d save it as a surprise.”

“Uh, yeah.” Kapkan slightly turned off his sight with a faint blush.

Lion didn’t make a response but considered their teasing words seriously, like already felt in his imagination what the couple would wear to their wedding. He didn’t even notice Tachanka’s exaggerate laughter followed by Fuze and Finka’s dry chuckles.

“Hey, Olivier, as you’re the religious one, do you want to officiate at their wedding?” Shortly after, Finka’s kind voice dragged Lion’s mind back to the reality.

“But I’m not a priest. I merely do volunteer works for that church.”

“You don’t need to be ordained to marry them.” Finka earnestly blinked her attracting green eyes, exactly the expression that caught the Frenchman’s soft spot.

“We don’t stick to the formality at all. What we wish is that you can play a role in it too, as our teammate and precious friend.”  
Since they were getting along, Lion always valued Finka’s words highly no matter what. This time was no exception. Lion barely knew how to lead a wedding ceremony; especially the same-gender one was entirely out of his grasp. However, he was determined to do it for Finka and her comrades. He knew it was the thing he must do to make the Belarusian happy.

They went straight to the change room after they entered the gym. Of course, Lion went to men’s room with these blunt Russian guys. He found out that he didn’t feel uneasy at all looking at these guys’ beefy naked figures in these days. None of them was taller than him. Nevertheless, their imposing postures and expressions made them look even more significant. Even Glaz, who might be the “mildest” one among them, also featured strong muscle lines and perfect body proportion, especially his long and ripped legs appeared as if copied from a marble statue. There were several large scars on his back, while Lion also knew that all the Russians in the base (including Finka certainly) had many scars over them. He couldn’t imagine how hard these Spetsnaz had gone through to here.

They quickly changed to their gym outfit and began the work-out, started with warming-up and heavy lifting, then proceed to empty-handed combat. Before that, each of them picked a partner, as Tachanka went to match Kapkan, Glaz chose Finka, and Fuze would be Lion’s opponent. Lion and Fuze mutually drew some exploratory punches before it developed into a fierce fight. The fight was equal until Fuze evaded Lion’s uppercut by turning sideways at an amazingly fast speed, before made a back-kick toward Lion’s abs like lightning.

“Merde!” The pain burst on Lion’s face, as he immediately kneeled with two hands holding the stomach.

“Good game.” Fuze gently patted Lion’s shoulder, before he gave the Frenchman a hand to take him back to his feet.

“One day I will win all of you. In a fair way.” Lion snorted as he was still in dismay at his defeat.

“A healthily competitive attitude is always welcomed.” Fuze replied rationally, “It’s good to all of us in future missions.”

“How do others do at now?” Lion asked in curiosity while turning to others, who were still fighting. Glaz and Finka looked rather peacefully during their match as they made every attack and defended movement correctly like recording a demonstration video. On the contrary, Tachanka and Kapkan’s fighting had a ridiculous come-out as they already tossed their shirts aside and wrestled in rough shout curses. Their limbs tangled on the mat before Kapkan managed to break free and straddled his old comrade, cupped his hands on Tachnka’s chin. But Tachanka showed his resist as well by pulling off Kapkan’s training shorts along with his underwear to the hip and half of his butts exposed.

“What’re you doing, motherfucker?” Kapkan shouted in rage while shifting to grab Tachanka’s wrists to stop his hand movement, but Tachanka lifted up as soon as his neck got free, and he threw a header on Kapkan’s nose. The hunter fell down, covered his bleeding nose with a twisted expression. Lion gasped involuntarily watching the scene, but Fuze just shook his head nonchalantly.

“Each time Maxim and Alex go to hand-to-hand combat together, they always end up like that.” Fuze explained, “It’s just natural to them. Don’t care about it too much.”

In the meanwhile, Lion noticed Finka striding to them with a severe expression. The tension made Lion nervous, “Lera, no!” He pushed a yell out his throat, but it was too late. A crisp slap on Tachanka’s cheek resulted an awkward silence, all gazed at the old Russian rubbing his face with a confused groan. Lion still felt in shock of seeing Finka being so angry in his sight for the first time, but it didn't took long to Finka to burst a humorous grin, “You know that already, I won’t forgive you if you flatten the scar I made on Maxim’s nose!”

“What? Is it your point?” Kapkan jumped up while still pressing his nose, as his yelling thickened with a hilarious nasal sound. All Russians chorused in hearty laughter together. Just a second later, Lion also joined. It was a fresh experience he had never gained with his countrymen, and he must admit it was amusing to him with a degree. He shared a tactic glance with Finka, with the grateful thought for her for introducing him such interesting, blunt yet adorable guys to colour his days.

 

* * *

 

IV. Part Four (kiki_92)

After their workout session, Glaz proposed going to the sauna and the rest of the Spetsnaz readily agreed. Lion hadn’t gone to a sauna in years, so he expressed his interest in accompanying them. He instantly found himself being dragged by Finka, who insisted it was a crime he hadn’t used the base’s sauna before. And so here he was, sitting in a wooden bench with just a towel preserving his modesty. He felt oddly comfortable, despite the amount of naked skin on display. If he were surrounded by strangers he would be feeling more tense, but he had started to view these rough men as his friends. Not to mention their banter was usually highly entertaining.

“Look at that, bet you can’t beat it!” Tachanka was flexing his arm, showing off his admittedly impressive muscle. Fuze looked unfazed though.

“I still think I could win you at arm wrestling,” the Uzbek said.

“Ha! In your dreams, Shuhrat!” Finka shook her head at Tachanka’s boast, and turned towards Lion.

“They’re like children,” she sighed, speaking loud and clear to be heard by them. “Besides, whoever won wouldn’t stand a chance against me.” She accompanied her words by flexing her arm too, in an imitation of Tachanka’s pose. That brought a wave of cheers and laughter from everyone.

“I’m going to side with her on that one,” Kapkan said as he scooted closed to Glaz and ignored Tachanka’s exaggerated gasp of

“You traitor!”. The sniper absentmindedly grabbed Kapkan’s hand, interlacing their fingers together.

Any further conversation was momentarily stalled by the sound of someone walking right outside the door, calling Lion’s name in a soft French accent. “Olivier? Hello, anyone?”

Lion opened the sauna’s door, letting the heat escape as he poked his head out. Twitch was clutching a couple of bottles to her chest. Her expression of surprise was quickly changed into one of contained glee when she saw him.

“Where you looking for me, Emmanuelle?”

“Yes! We haven’t seen you all day, so we were a bit worried. I volunteered to come check in on you.” With ‘we’ Lion assumed she meant Montagne and herself. And as soon as she looked inside the sauna, her face betrayed that checking on him wasn’t the only reason she came here. Who could blame her though, the almost naked and sweaty guys –and gal– made for a captivating sight, no doubt. Still, she wasn’t being exactly subtle and the last thing they needed was to feed Tachanka’s ego. A polite cough brought her back to earth.

“Oh, that’s for you all,” she said pressing the bottles to his hands. “Isotonic drinks. They’re the best after working out. Or a sauna session.”

“Thank you.” She turned around and Lion closed the door again. Nonetheless, the temperature had plunged down noticeably, it would take a while until it was as hot as before.

The drinks were highly appreciated, since heat and sweating tended to make one thirsty. While Lion had been talking with Twitch, Finka had been rummaging through her small toiletries bag in search of a small bottle with a green label, which she held now in her hands.

“Since there are no venik here, I brought massage oils.” A fragrant eucalyptus smell filled the air when she opened the flask.  
Lion was slightly confused about a certain detail. “Venik?”

“A wad of birch branches, mixed with oak or eucalyptus,” Glaz explained. “Getting lashed with it is good for the skin and the blood circulation.”

Seeing as Kapkan was joking about getting spanked with the venik, and remembering how his training session with Tachanka had ended, Lion decided it was a good thing there wasn’t a bundle of tree branches to slap each other with. Finka rubbed some of the oil on her hands and massaged her arms before turning to Lion. He hesitated, but ultimately he trusted Finka and turned around. The shoulder rub was not something he was used to, but it felt really nice. Soon he relaxed under her strong hands.

A quick look to the opposite bench revealed that Kapkan was massaging Glaz’s broad back, a smile adorning his face as he leant in to whisper something that made the sniper snort in amusement and blush at the same time. For his part, Fuze and Tachanka were examining and smelling the different massage oils on Finka’s bag.

“Are so many oils necessary?” Fuze made a grimace as he smelled a bottle with a pink label with something red drawn on it, probably strawberries.

“Absolutely.” Finka and Glaz answered at the same time.

“Reminds me of your flavoured lube, Timur.” Kapkan laughed and made his hands fall lower on Glaz’s back, reaching over to caress his belly.

In the early days, Lion had thought that due to his conservative upbringing he’d be somewhat uncomfortable witnessing displays of affection between them, but in truth he found he didn’t mind. Although his face felt hot like it was on fire when he saw Kapkan’s hand descending beyond the hem of the towel wrapped around Glaz’s waist. Lion couldn’t stop looking. How come nobody else had noticed this? They weren’t being subtle at all. Glaz’s hand was sliding up Kapkan’s thigh, higher and higher with each passing second. Lion eventually looked away, the wall suddenly being much more interesting and safer to look at.

“You two are shameless.” Thank God Fuze also noticed and called them out on it.

“What do you mean?” How Glaz had the ability to sound so innocent and surprised, Lion had no idea. He risked looking at them and saw Glaz’s hand rested on Kapkan’s knee, while the hunter had his hands on the sniper’s waist over the towel. That most definitely wasn’t where their hands were last time he’d looked at them!

“Did I miss something interesting?” Tachanka, who was still selecting a massage oil, asked without looking up.

“Depends on your definition of interesting I suppose.” Lion answered, still fighting down his blush.

“Knowing Maxim and Timur, it was probably something dirty!” Tachanka’s laugh was loud and merry, like he was totally unfazed about his friends getting frisky in front of everyone.

“Lies and slander! I would never – Gah, what are you doing?” Kapkan yelled in outrage and surprise when Tachanka poured scented oil over the hunter’s back. Instead of answering, Tachanka started to work his hands over Kapkan’s back, making the hunter sigh happily.

“That’s good, but was that much oil necessary? I think it even dribbled down my ass.”

“If you want to get massaged there, you should ask your fiancée Maxim.” The comment made Fuze and Finka snort, and Glaz looked like he was trying not to laugh too.

“I have no problem with him getting massaged by other men,” Glaz said mischievously, “as long as I can join the massage too."

Finka stopped massaging Lion’s back and looked at Glaz. “That didn’t sound like a joke.”

“It wasn’t.”

“Wouldn’t be the first time, right Timur?”  
Oh God. Lion’s mind was flooded with possibilities and images he preferred not to dwell on. Finka made a low humming noise, as if she was also considering those scenarios and found them as interesting as Lion secretly did.

 

* * *

 

V. Part Five (Grain_Crain)

As Finka continued to roll on tense muscles under her palms, she felt a little twitch and noticed how Lion was staring at two flirty boyfriends. That’s when she started to get ideas. Adorable and yet very mischievous ideas.

“Olivier, you are too tense.” Finka hummed as she sprinkled some cold water on a spare clean towel.

“Relax. Close your eyes and loosen up.” She suppressed a giggle and placed the wet towel on Lion’s face. He sighed contently and enjoyed the gentle soak of coolness on his blushing cheeks. Distraction was much needed for him because if he stared at Kapkan and Glaz any longer, he might imagine what the couple would do in bed. Of course, he was merely curious about how two men would engage in coitus and there should be nothing more than that. Lion tried to divert his ungodly thoughts to the touch of his lover’s hands, which seemed to have gotten considerably rougher than a moment ago.

“Not too hard, please.” Lion wriggled a bit to show discomfort.

“Only semi, then?” Finka’s reply confused Lion. It wasn’t just the choice of her words but also the way he heard her voice in front of him rather than behind. He nearly jumped when he felt a pair of hands wrapping around his calve. Warm and slimy sensation slithered up, leaving trails of oil from his knees to inner thighs. A cold sweat started to form on his back when he felt a familiar tingle on the lower region.

“Don’t tease him too much.” A much deeper voice alarmed Lion and snapped him out of the trance. He threw the towel away from his eyes to check who was behind him and gasped at the sight of Fuze looking down at him. Who was massaging his thighs then? He had to take a double look and lick his dry lips when he found Finka between his legs, looking up at him as if whatever she was doing is normal.

“What are you doing?” Lion asked and cleared his throat, hoping to appear unshaken.

“Your quads are so stiff,” Finka replied and rolled her slippery thumbs on Lion’s firm hamstrings, “but come to think of it, your everywhere is so stiff. Someone could call you a muscular hunk.” She lazily wriggled her hand under his towel and slowly massaged closer the crotch area.

“Lera-” Lion gasped, not just from a sudden wave of anticipation but also at the sight of tent forming on Kapkan’s crotch.

“Lera, please.” Lion begged Finka but couldn’t bring himself up to say no. Even though he was quite embarrassed, temptation overpowered his common sense.

“Please what?” Finka asked with a smile. Lion was going to reply with a similar notion of sassiness but the gay couple distracted him yet again. The way Glaz mounted on Kapkan’s lap. How Kapkan wrapped his arms around his partner’s waist. Lion could not believe that Kapkan had the audacity to stroke his partner’s buttocks under the sweat soiled towel. Such an act of seductive intimacy in public space should be a humiliating sight. It should be, if the said teammates weren’t equally as… excited.

“We can play like them.” Finka smiled and pressed her thumb on Lion’s inner thigh. She seemed satisfied when Lion tensed in mild surprise.

“Get comfortable,” Fuze added in and Lion could feel his breath very close to his ear, “you will get plenty of help.” Before Lion could protest, he caught Tachanka sitting close to him from his peripheral vision. The burly elder began to squeeze a pool of lube on Lion’s shoulder, which made him gulp and shudder when the liquid dripped onto his nipples.

“So,” Glaz puts the situation on hold, “would you like to see how we wind down in the sauna? Maybe take a part in it?” The question stopped everybody in motion and once again, the spotlight is on Lion. Finka nodded in approval and muttered something about ‘getting too excited,’ because truthfully, none of the Spetsnaz would risk a forceful behaviour without a clear consent.

“I’m quite hard to impress.” Lion was appreciative of Glaz’s courtesy but his boastful nature got better of him yet again. He thought Finka would be the one taking care of him, but it was Fuze who gently pulled Lion’s head back for an eye contact. Lion was slightly amazed at how calm Fuze was amongst this horny madness, but he was dead wrong when Fuze leaned down for a kiss that turned out to be quite rough and lingering as if Fuze had been holding his hunger down. Finka teased Fuze, saying that she should have been the one kissing her man but Lion begged to differ.

“Too soon,” Tachanka commented on Lion’s expanding bulge, “too easy to impress. Bet you don’t even read one of those magazines.

“People don’t read nowadays, Alex. That’s what internets are for.” Finka rolled her eyes and pushed Lion’s chin down to move his mouth away from Fuze. She studied the red-faced French in front of her and whatever was happening beneath him.

“I will show you something better than free streaming on the internet.” She stood up, stepped back and began to untie a knot of towel on her chest. Lion expected her to wear some pieces of bikini at least, but she is a member of the notorious Spetsnaz after all. His eyes relished the sight of the goddess in his dreams, her tender bosom and well-sculpted abdomen glistened with sweat that had been trapped under. He then realised that the others could be staring at her naked glory and panicked immediately.

“What are you doing? They are-” Lion hurried to pick up the towel on the floor and glanced at the bystanders, then he had to do a double take to understand what he had just seen. All of the other Russians stood up without anything on them, and none of them was as erect as Lion himself.

“We are naked, as you can see.” Kapkan stated the obvious.

“It’s an unspoken rule. Whenever someone strips, we all strip.” Glaz was kind enough to explain and Lion appreciated the thoughtfulness. Confusion was one emotion and intrigue was another. The uneasy sensation of his wild juvenile days beckoned him to be as equally weird and wacky, but his Christian values hung on him like an invisible thread.

“And I can see that you are in need of encouragement.” Tachanka walked towards Lion and rubbed his well-moisturised hands together.

“Not now.” Finka lightly pushed the elder away and hummed, “This must be his first time, after all.” She moved Lion’s hand on her buttocks and led to close to the gay couple.

“Take your towel off when you are ready, Olivier.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally the long waited SPICE.

VI. Part Six (lecielazure)

Among the full-naked Spetsnaz bodies, suddenly Lion felt out of tune with the sweat-stained towel trapped his hard-on. After the enormous mistake, he determined to live by the rule, creed and discipline while restricting his emotion and desire, as he believed the military and religion made his rebirth. Therefore, the playboy Olivier was dead and shouldn’t exist anymore, but he couldn’t deny his intention to get even closer to the woman in front of him. 

He was a step to the point of no return. The desire inside him was growing, and the inquisitive eyesights of others made him anxious. He put his hands on the hem of the towel, slowly and cautiously, “I don’t think…… Lera, I’m sorry. I’m not the man that can give you happiness. I got along with another one in the past, and it ended up being awful, all by my fault. So…...”

“I don’t care about the past, Olivier.” Finka frowned before grabbed the Frenchman into her bosom. The tactile of breast and the kiss came shortly after occupied Lion’s all sensory. He couldn’t help but close his eyes and receive Finka thrusting her passion deep into his mouth. It amazed him so much that almost forget there were four guys besides, and the minutes of kiss felt like a decade long. He even started to miss the touch when Finka released him.

“This is my answer.” Finka lowered her head, the green eyes glittered, “All I want is you. I want to make you happy, and I know you can do the same to me.”

Lion freezed by Finka’s reply. He was still uncertain that he could be the man Finka wished nevertheless, it was unacceptable to him to turn his back to her trust, either. He thought the Berlusan was so kind to him to be able to make him believe she was truly a goddess’ incarnation to save him from sins and self-blames. He deep-breathed while removing his towel, let it slip down through his legs to ankles.

“Wow.” Finka exclaimed in a low voice, gazing at Lion’s erection. “It’s larger than my imagination. Well, you’re tall anyway.” The teasing comment made Lion blush stronger.

“Lera,” Lion gently held Finka’s hand, while another hand put on her waist. “I promise I will reward you the best.”

“Action is better than any word.” Finka replied with a smile. Lion followed her instruction by making no word but sliding his hand from her hips slowly to the neck. The caressing started with a little awkward, but with the natural talent in pleasing women, he quickly immersed in the mood of enjoyment, and eventually caused Finka’s slight moaning. After they teased each other for a while, Lion decided to proceed further by taking Finka onto a bench. He closed his eyes when extended his tongue tip to wander from her neck, clavicle, chests -- until inner thighs. Then his reopened vision locked on the intimate part. The shaved vulva with the stick-out small lips look excited and arousing. Lion pushed his mouth on the whole part, and his deft tongue separated the pussy to touch the tiny glan and the opening hidden inside. Finka moaned louder while spreaded her legs to provide more room for Lion’s head. The Frenchman tilted his head to suck the bottom lips as he didn’t forget to comfort himself with right hand. His opening was leaking transparent, desirous liquid, and he felt the whole body getting even hotter than steam.

Certainly, the new couple was too busy to pay attention on their Spetsnaz teammates, who had also begun to make fun. Hell knew where Fuze and Tachanka got the impulse to share a tight cuddling and wild open-mouth kiss like a pair of beasts biting the opposite, while their hands jerking off for each other. If the religious one believed such the scene was carnal enough, the engaged couple might be able to knock him out.

“It’s my turn to massage you, Maxim,” Following Glaz’ request, Kapkan laid on another bench without second thought, as Glaz squeezed more oil on his palm then smeared it slowly from his pecs, abs to thighs.

“Oh, it smells really close to your favourite lube.” Kapkan purred with a relaxed expression, a sign of satisfaction of his partner’s service.

“You know, it doesn’t only  _ smell _ like lube.” Glaz whispered to Kapkan’s ear.

“Wait, are you going to--” In a flash, Kapkan sensed his partner’s finger tips rubbing his slippy arse and the surprising yet expected action was too exciting to him to keep his head on. The boiling lust leaded to a tacit instruction, Kapkan rocked his hips forward and backward in a small degree, before Glaz thrusted his fingers in.

“Mon…...mon dieu--” When Lion eventually had mind to check what other guys do after Finka asked to make an oral job for him then they were exchanging position, the gay couple’s fingering invaded his vision. He already had it in mind as apart from mouth,  _ that entrance  _ was the only place on male body allowed another man coming in. But the explosive filthy imagination still controlled his mind and unable to shake off while kept gazing them with his slack jaw for seconds. Thank to the irony coincidence that Glaz leaning on his fiancé to eat his lifted-up sausage in whole reminded Lion that Finka was going to do that for him, too.

He laid on the bench on back in a hurry like a sacrifice waiting for its moment. Finka  straddled on him with a kind reminder, “Relax, you’re being stiff again.”

“Uh……” Lion fell in wordless as he didn’t know how to explain what he saw.

“Timur and Maxim, they’re so adorable, aren’t they?” Finka speculated Lion’s mind, “An example of loving couple who is the envy in the base.”

“Yeah, I can’t stop visualising them making out…… It feels really strange.”

“Nothing you should feel awkward.” Finka replied with a sorry eye expression while gazing at the couple entirely drown into the sexual pleasure as if they were a pair of innocent boys playing. “Don’t be fooled by his cocky appearance. Maxim is always a careful and affectionate man, as well as the best tutor I’ve ever met who leads me to overcome so many difficulties. He deserves a good man like Timur, who has the thing I lack of.”

“You don’t lack anything, Lera.” Lion replied in a sincere tone, “Listen, I…...I love you, and I wish you can have more confidence in yourself.”

“Oh my, you didn’t catch my joke.” Finka brusted a chuckle while pointing at Lion’s standing member. “I mean, it’s  _ the thing  _ I don’t have.”

“What the--?” Lion breathed heavily in confusion.

“But thank you for the kind word. It means priceless to me.” Finka made an amused smile, “And you know, I also have _the_ _certain things_ they don’t have.” She took Lion’s hand gently and guided him to put it onto her breasts.

“Yeah, I know that.” Lion made an awkward grinning -- he felt the necessity to face his long-forbidden wildness. After Finka’s hand also covered Lion’s muscular chests, they made a circular movement with fingers and getting closer to the nipple. They massaged each other’s excited protrusion while sharing a French kiss. At the time, a wonderful sensation of relax came into Lion’s body, as he realised that he entirely accepted his affection for the Belarusan and readied to embrace the eros inside it.

Lion then lay down again to let Finka seize his erection in her loose fist before began stroking it in a steady tempo. It didn’t take long to make it swell with more blood and produce more precome. Shortly later, Finka extended her tongue to Lion’s nuts covering in the entirely loosen scrotums due to the hot steam’s effect. She circled the verge of the balls before sucked them, then traced along the shaft. Lion gasped heavily when Finka paused at the groove between his foreskin and glan. Her lips docked on his sensitive head and the soft tactile was overloading him. 

“Put me in, Lera.” Lion knew he must be proactive at the moment with the instruction. Finka absorbed the shaft in a teasingly slow tempo, until it was all in. Her hands gently spreaded Lion’s thighs while the thumbs pressing his perineum. By her teammates’ example, Lion figured if she got into his ass just an inch away from her fingers, it won’t be shocking either. Strangely, he didn’t feel so resistant to it anymore. He closed his eyes to enjoy the service and try to leave the presence of the sex animals in the same room behind.

“If you make our girl cry, we’re gonna break you, Olivier!” In the meanwhile, the burly elder’s sound caught their attention. The couple gazed at him who was holding Fuze shoulder by shoulder sporting their hard-ons, and there was even a line made of creamy liquid dropping from Fuze’s tip. What an obscene view.

“I’m not a girl nor a crybaby, you know!” Finka released the Frenchman and retorted in a bold and humorous tone. “I can take harder, or give him  _ harder _ , than all your impression.”

_ “Ugh…...Give me hard?”  _ Lion kept his grace on the surface but his imagination went crazy again, and built an odd image of the strong woman thrusting his hole with a wearable dildo. Chill overtook him as he knew that could  _ practically _ happen.

“Fuck off,” Kapkan looked up to his comrade, shouted resentfully, “You’re  _ exactly _ the one make your sex partner cry  _ every time! _ ”

“Oh, really?” A mischievous smirk formed on Tachanka’s face. “Then I make you whine louder than ever, slutboy!” He approached the engaged couple, bent over and lifted up Kapkan’s chin.

“So, how about I let you two resolve  _ this personal issue _ first?” Glaz chuckled in jest while getting off Kapkan, and went to Fuze to knock his elbow, “Have something fun in mind? Seems like they will take a while to get their thing done.”

“If that’s the case…...” Fuze held Glaz’ waist with two hands, sticking out his tongue, then gradually slided down to his well-built pecs, then proceeded to his erected nipples. Fuze’s right hand wandered around the sniper’s stomach and inner thighs in a teasing movement before consoling his congested member and smeared his precum over the shaft.

“Oh,  _ blyat, _ ” Glaz groaned, “You’re wonderful at it.”

Without any respond, Fuze’s lips keep kissing down the large valley between his chests and abs, and his mouth hovered at Glaz’ jittering head, “It’s an honour to serve such the admirable body.” After the amusing word, he took Glaz into his mouth like a lust-starving wolf.

In the meanwhile, Finka went back to her oral job again, and just like what she swore, she did the deep-throating quite fiercely, made her partner moan like a maniac and blush in deeper red if it was ever possible. Driven by the deviant curiosity, Lion lifted his head for a little to see what were the Russians doing. And Tachanka pushing his all length inside Kapkan was the first scene came into his view.  _ Sodomie --  _ it was what Lion would call it in his language. Expecting it would happen nevertheless, watching at it was another case. The bulky elder was binding Kapkan’s ankles in his frim grasps while ramming his ass harshly with rough shouts, rewarded by the hunter’s bellowing in a mix of pain, anger and pleasure -- everything looked too wanton to him.

A sound in his mind was calling him stop, but he couldn’t help but transfer his sight to Glaz and Fuze. Fortunately, the pair was relatively pleasant to look at, as Glaz was speaking sweet nothings to Fuze in his language which Lion couldn’t clearly catch, while Fuze making no reply but consuming the sniper deeper and deeper. Hilariously, the gagging sounds from Fuze and Finka’s throats echoed in synchronous in his ears, which he was unable to confirm it was his illusion or their involuntary collaboration. When Lion returned the attention on his body, he could sense a hot steam flowing through his groin, and he knew it was the time.

“Ouch,” Finka suspended her movement while receiving Lion’s first release, before taking the dick out slowly. Despite just ejaculated, Lion still felt his penis was hard and hot as if urging him for more. He had never felt so horny since his rebellious puberty.

“Sorry, Lera, I don’t intend to…...” In his estimation, Lion knew Finka might feel not so good having so much his semen inside her mouth, as he apologised in embarrassment.

“No worries, it’s ok,” Finka coughed in a faintly hoarse voice, “I think I ate a little of your seed. Can say better than what I expected.”

“You may need some gargling.” Lion sat on the bench and scratched his back head with the kind advice.

“Then pardon me,” With a smile, Finka got off the Frenchman and went to the door, while Fuze stopped her.

“Lera, wait, can you help me to get something?”

“Sure, what it is?”

“My condom, it’s put in the right side pocket of my backpack.”

“Oh, you two guys are getting that stage too, aren’t you?” Finka chuckled,

“Well, can say that……” Fuze hooked Glaz’ shoulder and shared a glance with him, “Timur just got a crazy idea to……  _ celebrate the wedding _ .”

“You know,” Glaz replied giggly, “As you want to reward me for the  _ stress easing program _ thing, it’s your chance.”

“Shut up.” Fuze sighed while turning back to Finka. “And you and Olivier can use it, too.”

“Won’t it break?” Lion interrupted with a question. “I mean, we’re now oiled everywhere, even  _ that part _ .”

“I know. So I bring the one made of polyurethane.” Fuze answered neutrally, as if he already predicted the moment at the start.

“Thanks for your thoughtfulness, Shuhrat,” Lera went out with the nearly empty oil bottles she retrieved from the floor and bench by the way, and shortly later went back with a pack of  _ Trojan Supra  _ condom and a bottle of lubricant.

“Oh my!” Glaz laughed heartily, “You get my vanilla lube here too.”

“I know you guys need this to boost up the mood!” Fink handed the condom and lube to Fuze.

“Превосходно! (Superb!)” Tachanka withdrew from Kapkan for the moment to look back at others. “I smell more exciting things ongoing.”

“Again? Gah, I  _ knew _ it.” Kapkan commented sarcastically, while seeing his fiancé moving on the position above him then taking over his cock from his hands. And Glaz’ magnificent erection occupied his sight. A clear sign of 69 position. Fuze rolled a condom over his shaft and lubed it quickly before putting the bottle into Finka’s hands, then went behind Glaz and gripped his waist. Tachanka held the hunter tightly, all prepared for mounting for one more turn.

“Seems like we’re all ready? Let’s get to our main event.” Glaz asked for final approval and received others’ nodding, even Finka was looking at them in expectancy. However, what Lion felt at now was just astonishment. It was  _ evidently  _ much more than “the thing better than the Internet” Finka claimed.

“Relax, I know it’s not the first time they do this kind of stuff.” Finka giggled in a comforting voice, but it doesn’t ease the Frenchman’s mood at all. No matter what, he couldn’t help with it but go to accept these Spetsnaz soldiers’ way of  _ celebration. _

* * *

 

VII. Part Seven (kiki_92)

Lion couldn’t tear his eyes away from the tangle of limbs that were the Spetsnaz. Their earlier words were still ringing in Lion’s ears. A celebration, they called it. In his wild, younger years he called it an orgy. It was the kind of debauchery he tried to stay away from, but Lion was surprised at how at ease they seemed to be. It looked natural with them. A pretty arousing sight, if he was being honest.

Fuze was thrusting into Glaz, holding his waist firmly and making the sniper moan around a mouthful of his fiancés cock. At the same time, Kapkan was also servicing his future husband, sucking the cock in front of his face while Tachanka rammed into his ass, although not as forcefully as before. The wet, slapping noises filled the sauna and Lion felt his face heat up once more.

“Is this normal?” He asked in a choked whisper. “Do they celebrate like this often?”

Finka’s mischievous smile was not the answer he was looking for, but it still made his cock jump eagerly. She looked breathtaking and whether it was the sexually charged atmosphere in the room, or Lion’s own desire, he really wanted to kiss her body all over like a man worshipping a goddess.

“Do you want to celebrate as well?” She asked him, one of her hands trailing his thigh. Her touch grounded his mind and there was no doubt left in him, he truly wanted to make good on his word and reward Lera for everything she had done for him.

“Get up, please,” he asked her, mildly surprised when Finka complied without question. She towered over him, still sitting on the bench, and it was exactly how Lion wanted it.

The first kiss on her inner thigh was brief, hesitant. It still made her open her legs more, and that encouraged Lion to continue. He used to be rather good at this, or so he used to boast. Hopefully it would be like riding a bike, the kind of things you never really forget how to do. Slowly, he worked his way up her thighs to her shaved vulva. He licked her engorged clit and her swollen folds, some of her sweet wetness leaking into his tongue. Her pleased gasp and the hands grabbing his short hair ultimately broke his composure. Lion held Finka’s thighs to steady both of them and dove straight into it, lapping at her with greed, devouring her relentlessly. Her moans mixed with the ones from her teammates until Lion was unable to tell if it was Lera’s moans and whimpers turning him on, or the ones made by Glaz or Kapkan. He didn’t care. He wanted to unravel her as she did to him, as many times as he could. Her powerful thighs clenched around him as he pleasured her, her juices running down his chin.

“Ooh! Olivier,” She moaned his name like it was a prayer and he swelled with pride. And a certain other part of his anatomy swelled as well, throbbing and twitching in arousal with the noises he was drawing out of Lera.

Lion concentrated on sucking her clit until her moans grew in intensity, the hand on his hair tightening its grip until his scalp tingled. However, just before it was too painful, she released her grip on him.

“Lie down.” Lera’s voice was unsteady but he recognized an order when he heard one.

The bench was hard, the wooden surface slightly misted from the steam building up in the sauna. Any lingering discomfort was instantly forgotten when he saw Finka grab the remaining condom. He made a gesture to sit up and grab it, but she pushed him down again and put it on him, slowly rolling it down his erection. It was delightful torture.

He looked up at her, breathless and committing to memory how she looked while she knelt above him, steadying his cock with one and as she lowered herself on it. The combination of her warm and wet heat enveloping him plus her confident smirk had Lion gasping Lera’s name. He grabbed her hips and lay down, completely surrendering all control to Finka. Her first moves were tentative, a gentle rocking of her hips and some small movement. It was already glorious. When she started riding him in earnest, hands on his chest to brace herself and tits bouncing with her movements, Lion moaned. He wasn’t the only one.

Lion gathered the courage to look at foursome again, taking into the almost synchronized way both Fuze and Tachanka were thrusting into their respective partners, wringing delighted noises and moans from them. Glaz was resting one of his hands on the bench, the other on Tachanka’s ass for support. Kapkan on his part was clawing at the wooden bench in desperation, until he stopped sucking on Glaz’s dick.

“Why the fuck do you slow down now? I, ah...” Kapkan cut himself off in a moan as Tachanka pushed back into him.

“Your husband to be is such a slut, Timur,” Tachanka taunted fondly, fucking him slowly and wrenching another wanton moan from Kapkan. Lion felt Finka clamping around him after the hunter moaned and he couldn’t disagree, it was a turn on even for him. “So who was right? Did I make you cry during sex or whine louder than ever?”

“Ah... fuck off, Alex,” Kapkan told him before muttering something about Timur making him whine louder. He went back to licking the sniper’s cock, which made Glaz thrust his hips forward until he took him back into his mouth. To Lion’s surprise, the movement didn’t make Kapkan gag. In fact, the one to react somehow to it was Fuze, roughly bringing Glaz’s ass towards him and growling.

Dear God, this animalistic and primal display was bringing out his own baser instincts. Lion bucked up into Finka, the grip on her hips sliding into a possessive ass grab. She seemed to like it, if the noise she made was any indication. Lion was done with surrendering all control to Finka, he snapped his hips up every time she went down, grabbing her tightly by her hips and trying to control her movements too. She welcomed the struggle for control like a warrior goddess, unrelenting in her power, scraping her nails over Lion’s chest and surging forward to kiss him roughly. Her firm breasts pressed against him as she bit and licked his lips. He brought one of his hands to the front, between her legs, and teased her clit mercilessly. Finka started grinding down on him, against his hand, small whimpers escaping her as the stimulation increased. She was so close to her orgasm, but so was Lion, sweating in an effort to hold back and focus on Lera first. He was grateful he’d already come once, otherwise there was no way he could restrain himself now. 

A double set of loud, needy moans caught Lion’s attention. The Spetsnaz’ celebration seemed to be coming to an end soon, with the engaged couple fervently trying to get each other off at the same time. Glaz’s hand, the one previously resting against the bench, was holding one of Kapkan’s, fingers intertwined tightly. Tachanka drove deep inside Kapkan, growling and getting rougher in his treatment of Kapkan, his movements jerky and uncoordinated. The hunter stopped lavishing his attention on Glaz’s heavy cock to howl in pleasure, his legs trembling slightly despite Tachanka’s firm hold. A beat later Glaz hit his peak too, evidence of his passion landing on Kapkan’s face as the hunter struggled to regain his bearings after his climax.

“Oh, fuck,” Finka gasped feverishly, slamming down on his cock harder than before and seizing up with a high pitched whine.

Lion had been at the end of his rope for a while, and Lera’s orgasm just did him in. He was unable to resist any longer, not when she was spasming around his cock and looking so blissed out on top of him. He came too, blood rushing in his ears as he surrendered to the inescapable end. She lay down on top of him and nuzzled his neck affectionately, Lion’s dick still twitching inside her.

A string of muffled cursing caught their attention. Fuze had gone still, buried deep inside Glaz and whispering words that Lion didn’t understand. It seemed he was having an intense experience, and really who could blame him. It had been quite the celebration, Lion himself still had trouble wrapping his mind around what happened. They all looked tired but sated, and Finka was nearly radiating satisfaction. That was a considerable boost to Lion’s ego.

“So... how are you feeling after all that vigorous workout?” Finka smiled down at him, smug and sweating.

“I haven’t been struck down by lightning for giving into my desires, so I suppose everything’s right.” He had intended it as a joke, but a shadow of worry flitted over Lera’s eyes before she stretched to kiss him reassuringly. Lion cleared his throat before asking what had been on his mind since the start. “So, how often do these kinds of  _ celebrations _ happen?”

His question was received with laughter, small chuckles that spread like wildfire until all the Spetsnaz were laughing, including Finka.

“Why, do you want to join next time too?” Tachanka asked him, and Lion was only moderately flustered when his answer was a firm _ probably yes.  _ Going by the way Finka winked at him, the possibility didn’t displease her either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to the spice masters lecielazure and kiki_92! I shall bring my part in the next chapter - Grain_Crain


End file.
